


Cherry Blossoms

by misamos_fic (likesorchids)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pining, soft, very short and unedited, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesorchids/pseuds/misamos_fic
Summary: Mina and Tzuyu grow together and as the seasons change, so do Mina's feelings.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Cherry Blossoms

Mina has watched Tzuyu bloom, has always held her hand through the good and the bad. In a lot of ways, they grew together. 

When they first met, it wasn’t the kind of friendship where everything simply fell into place. It wasn’t instantaneous, but rather like the cold melting into spring. Even from the start there was a quiet understanding in place, if nothing else they understood each other easily. But the closeness, the warmth, that grew overtime. 

Mina witnessed firsthand, the way Tzuyu grew into herself. Naturally, they both did. But Mina loved seeing the younger girl’s bright grin, the way she slowly began opening up more easily, gaining confidence in herself. Mina thinks it’s beautiful, she thinks Tzuyu is beautiful. 

Sometimes Mina thinks of Tzuyu and she thinks of cherry blossoms. The way they bloom into something so beautiful, the way they remind you that while this world may change; spring always comes. Tzuyu was a welcome constant in her life, it took time for the both of them to fully open up, but just like a flower -- they each had blossomed. And the two quickly became an anchor in each other’s lives.

One day, when they’re out walking, the air is cool and the sun peeking its way out: it happens. A few gentle petals fall to the ground and Mina swears she’s never seen Tzuyu smile so bright. Swears she’s never felt this swelling in her own chest before, her heart aching in a way she never knew it could. It’s this moment that changes everything. It’s the moment that Mina knows she loves her. She loves Tzuyu.

( She tries not to think about just how much weight this fact holds. ) 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, hope you enjoy anyway!


End file.
